Love Can Come From A Child's Heart
by CSIElmo
Summary: Matt and Amy always knew they loved eachother, but they weren't about to admit it. One day they meet a 5 year-old girl named Bailey. Can she change their lives and get them to admit their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Amy and Matt strolled through the hall. They were looking for their locker room. When they finally found a locker room that said, "Team Xtreme" across it, they opened the door. Amy threw her bag on the couch and sighed. "I'm so tired," she yelled. He smiled and made wining noises.  
  
"I'm so tired, blah blah blah," Matt said jokingly. She hit him in the arm playfully. "You aren't funny," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
He made a freaked up face at her. She couldn't help but laugh. He then started to tickle her. She laughed and laughed until she heard a crying noise. "Matt, what was that?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"What was what?" he asked back. The crying noise was heard again.  
  
"I think it's coming from the closet," Amy said frightened. She opened the closet door slowly. She gasped when she saw a little girl inside battered and beat up. "Oh my God," Matt whispered. The girl looked up at them with tears pouring down her face. Amy went to touch her, but she screamed. "No no no, don't hurt me mommy," she screamed. "It's ok sweetie. We are here to help you, not to be mean," she said convincingly. Matt held out his hand. The girl looked up at him and smiled slightly. He was the daddy of her dreams. She took his hand and got up. He picked her up in his arms and smiled at her. "What's your name honey," he asked concerned. "Baiwey," she replied back as he wiped the tears off her face. "Bailey," he asked. "Yeah. Don't take me to my mommy, please," she whispered sadly. Amy shrugged at him and shook her head. "How bout we forget about that and we'll go get you cleaned up?" he suggested. She nodded her head and all three of them walked out the door.  
  
  
  
:: Emergency Room ::  
  
As they were sitting there, Amy told Matt she was happy they got the night off. He nodded and looked at Bailey. He felt so bad for her. How could she have gone through that? "Bailey, if the doctor asks you anything, answer her, kay?" Amy asked. "Okay mommy," Bailey said smiling. Amy's heart melted. "I-I'm not your mommy," Amy said sadly. Bailey started to sniffle. "But she can be if you want her too," Matt said. Amy smiled at Matt and he smiled at her. Before Bailey could respond back, the doctor walked through the door. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hardy," the doctor said smiling.  
  
Amy smiled. Before she could protest, Matt greeted the doctor.  
  
"Who have we got here?" the doctor asked smiling at Bailey.  
  
"This is Bailey. Our daughter," Matt said giving Amy a smile.  
  
She shrugged and let it go. After Bailey got checked up and the results were given, they left the room. As they were walking to the door a woman walked in. Matt and Bailey both gasped when they saw who she was. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Samantha?" Matt asked shocked. "Oh hi Matt," she said meanly. Matt suddenly felt Bailey hide behind him. Samantha tilted her head to see who it was. "Bailey, I have been looking everywhere for you," she screamed. "Woah. Calm down and don't you lay a hand on her," Matt said defensively. "I'm her mother and I have every right," she said trying to grab Bailey. Amy was so confused. "Matt, who is this?" Amy asked. "My ex-wife," he whispered. "Give me my daughter please," Samantha insisted. "Look at her Sam. Look at her face. This sweet face now looks like a goddamn wreck," he yelled. "I'm taking her with me," Samantha said as she grabbed Bailey by the arm. "Ow, you're hurting me," Bailey screamed. "If you walk out that door, I'm calling the police," Matt said waving his cell phone in her face. She gave him a mean glare. "You can't take a child you don't even know," she said in a smarty voice. "You wanna bet?" he asked challengingly. "Fine take her, but this wont be the last time you'll see me," Samantha screamed.  
  
"Man," Amy said disappointed. Matt smiled at her. "You bitch, stay out of it," Samantha said getting into Amy's face. Amy backed up. She pulled tic- tacs out of her pocket. "You want one?" Amy asked smiling.  
  
Samantha grabbed the bottle of tic-tacs and threw it against the wall. Matt quickly got in between the two.  
  
"Can I have your number Samantha?" Matt asked pleadingly. "Same as always. Don't be surprised if we end up in court Matt. It'll be all your fault," she said as she walked out the door. Matt breathed out a sigh of relief. "She's gone right?" Bailey asked. Matt laughed and nodded. Amy still had a shocked look on her face. "Wow. That was like a freaking soap-opera. It went so fast and it was so unexpected," Amy said laughing. "I don't need stupid court," Matt said as he rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm sorry Daddy, if I made you sad," Bailey said sadly. "Why do you call me Daddy Bailey?" Matt asked curiously. "Well I have big brown eyes and you have brown eyes. You're just the daddy of my dreams," she said shrugging. Matt had a teary feeling. "Thank you sweetie," he said as he hugged her. Amy smiled at them. It was so cute. "Your going to stay with me, ok?" he asked her. "Yeah. That means I won't get hurt, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, that means you wont get hurt." "Are you going to be my mommy," she asked Amy. "Do you want me to?" she asked politely. "Yeah. Cause you and Matt are the mommy and daddy I've always dreamed of," she said smiling. Amy picked her up and hugged her tight. "Let's go to the hotel, Matt," Amy said. "Sure. We are all tired," he said as they walked out the door. Amy smiled. "Guess what?" she asked as they got in the car. "What?" "We are going to go shopping," Amy said excitedly."No, no, no," Matt said rolling his eyes. "Yes, yes yes," Bailey said as she put her hands on her hips. He laughed and drove off. He had so many thoughts in his head. What's he going to do if he gets too attached to her? What's he going to do when the police get involved? Where does his relationship with Amy stand? How could he just all of a sudden take a kid like it was his? And most importantly...why does she have brown eyes and look exactly like him? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next day as Amy promised, she and Bailey went shopping. Their first stop was Neiman Marcus. They walked into the children's section and Bailey's face immediately glowed. "Wow, look at this dress," she said excitedly. "How old are you Bailey?" Amy asked. "I'm 5 years old," Bailey answered proudly. "Ok. Let's find the 5 year old section," Amy said taking her hand. They finally found the section and Bailey was astounded. She had never seen such beautiful clothing. "What kind of clothes would you like?" Amy asked politely. "I'd like a dress. I've never had a dress before," Bailey said sadly. Amy felt sad as well. "Pick out any dress you'd like," Amy said smiling. "Really and truly?" Bailey asked surprised.  
  
"Really and truly," Amy reassured her. Bailey smiled and started to look for a dress while Amy looked for pants and shirts. Two minutes later Bailey came out wearing a summer dress with strawberries on it. "You look so cute," Amy said kissing her cheek. "Can I please have this one?" Bailey asked nervously.  
  
"Of course you can. Here, I picked out these for you too," Amy replied showing her 2 pairs of pants and 3 shirts. Bailey hugged her tightly. "Even if I have only known you for a day, I love you."  
  
Amy hugged her back. "I love you too sweetie." After their big day of shopping, they returned to the hotel room to find Jeff and Matt arguing. "You can't keep a kid you don't even know," Jeff said.  
  
"I know that, but I want her. This is Samantha's child and I have a feeling that it's mine," Matt said happily. "Oh don't be ridiculous Matt. This isn't E true Hollywood story," Jeff said meanly. "Jeff, if you don't like the decision I've made, then stay out of it. I'm going to treat her like a daughter, cause she needs someone to love. And I am open to her for love and support," Matt said sternly. Jeff shrugged and walked towards the door. "Amy, think about this and try to convince him to give her up. I'm not trying to be mean, it's just for his own good," Jeff said. Bailey made a sad face and looked at Jeff meanly. "So you don't want to be my uncle and love me?" Bailey asked. "It's not that sweetie. You're a beautiful little girl. Just some things in life aren't as easy as they seem," he said. He kissed Amy on the cheek and walked out the door.  
  
Bailey rushed to Matt. "Guess what I got?" she asked smiling. "HMMMMMM...I don't know, what did you get?" he asked. He grabbed the bag Amy had and showed it to him. Amy started to laugh. "This whole day she's been jumpy," she said smiling. "Can I show you how I look?" Bailey asked. "Sure, go change," Matt replied smiling. As she ran into the bathroom, Amy sat on the bed with him. "You did get her pajamas and a toothbrush, right?" he asked. "Don't worry Matt. She's been taken care of," Amy said laughing.  
  
"Thank you Amy," he said as he hugged her. Through the creak in the door, Bailey watched them. She smiled. She loved seeing them together even if they weren't really together. She shrugged and opened the door. Matt gasped. "Ahhhhh you turned into a strawberry," Matt yelled jokingly. "I did not. Really daddy, I just got a dress with strawberries on it," she said honestly. He smiled and opened his arms. She ran and hugged him. "You look great. You're a superstar," he said sarcastically. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She then ran over and kissed Amy on the cheek. "I love you guys...a lot," Bailey said sincerely.  
  
"We love you too," Matt and Amy both said at the same time.  
  
:: 7:00 PM ::  
  
Amy and Bailey walked into the bathroom with their toothbrushes. "Bailey, this is how you brush your teeth," Amy said. She grabbed her toothbrush and wet it. She then put toothpaste on it. She then put it into her mouth and started showing Bailey how to brush. "Too hard," Bailey said as she shook her head.  
  
Amy threw her arms up in the air and grabbed Bailey's toothbrush. She then brushed her teeth for her. They both got into their pajamas and walked back into the room. Matt was already in bed half-asleep. Amy picked Bailey up and tucked her into bed. "Goodnight Sweetie. Sweet dreams," she said as she kissed her forehead. "About you and Daddy," Bailey said smiling. Amy was taken aback. "Umm...Sure. Whatever you think is special to you," Amy said as she turned off the lights. She laid on the other side of Matt nervously. "Goodnight Amy," Matt said. "Goodnight Matt," she replied back. She smiled as she thought of what Bailey said. Sweet dreams about her and Matt...and she knew that's what her dreams were going to be about 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Bailey was the 1st to wake up. She looked over at the sleeping Matt and Amy. She smiled and got on their bed. She took Matt's arm and put it around Amy's waist. She then did the same with Amy's arm. She gave a satisfied look and got off of the bed. She then ran and jumped back into hers like nothing had happened. One hour later, Matt and Amy finally woke up. They noticed their arms and looked at eachother. "Oh I'm sorry," Amy said nervously. "No its ok," Matt said smiling. All of a sudden they heard Bailey roaring with laughter at the other side of the room. They looked at her suspiciously. When she saw them staring at her, she stopped laughing and put on a face as if to say, what? "Have a good nights sleep Bailey?" Amy asked smiling. "Yeah I dreamed of you and Daddy. I bet you did too Mommy," she said smiling. Amy suddenly blushed. "Funny." She got out of bed and walked over to Bailey. "Do I need to brush your teeth again, or do you want to give it a try?" Amy asked. Bailey blew out a breath. "I'll try," she decided. Amy smiled and picked her up. They then walked into the bathroom. Matt smiled at the both of them. If only Amy knew how he felt about her. He shook the thoughts out of his head and focused on Bailey. He smiled as she started to brush her teeth slowly. She was so proud of herself that she brushed her teeth. He was so happy he had found her. After they got dressed and ready, they took their bags and walked out the door. They climbed into the car and drove off to the arena. When they got there, they were surprised to find Vince standing on the front steps. "Hello Mr. McMahon," Matt said smiling. "Hi Matt. I need to talk to you, privately," he said looking at Amy and Bailey. "Oh sure, we'll go," Amy said as she picked up Bailey and walked into the arena. "Matt, your ex-wife Samantha Saxe has been trying to contact you," Vince said. Matt rolled his eyes. "She went to the police the other day and set a court date for custody of the child," Vince said sadly. "I was aware of that from the beginning sir," Matt said. "Matt, why don't you just give her up. She's not even yours," Vince said. "Vince. I found this child beat up in a closet. I've had her for the past 2 days and I've fallen in love," he said emotionally. "Well, here are the papers and your court date. I'm giving you a month off, as well as Amy, since I see she's helping you," he said smiling. "Good luck," he added on. Matt looked at Vince weirdly. "Just like that?" Matt asked. "Just like that," Vince replied back as he walked through the doors. Matt stood there looking at the papers. He shook his head. Why would a person want a child just to beat her up? He shrugged and went to go find Amy and Bailey. He did find them. But he found them with Samantha and a man he didn't know. "Just give her to me," Samantha screamed. "No. Leave!" Amy screamed. "Leave me alone," Bailey yelled. "You shut up," Samantha said as she brought her hand up to slap her. Amy soon blocked it. "I suggest you get your ass out of here before I kick it," Amy said meanly. "Yo, get out of her face," the man said. "Don't tell her what to do," Matt butted in. Samantha saw the papers in his hand and smiled. "I see you know when the court date is," she said in a snotty voice. "Yeah I do, thanks," he said sarcastically. "Well just to let you know, you aren't going to win being a single parent. I have Jason over here," Samantha said as she threw her arm around him. Amy quickly thought fast. She wrapped her arm around Matt's waist and smiled. "Single? I don't think so," Amy said smiling. Samantha grew angry and threw herself at Amy. Both girls slapped and kicked until Matt pulled Amy off of Samantha. "Get a hold of yourself, Bailey is here," Matt whispered. "Sorry." she whispered back. "I'll be seeing you in court," Samantha said giving Matt a mean glare. Then she looked at a scared Bailey. "Oh and you little girl, your coming back home with mommy," she said as she and Jason strolled off satisfied with themselves. "Daddy, I don't want to go with her. Please, don't leave me," she screamed as tears started strolling down her eyes. Matt hugged her. "Don't worry honey, everything is going to be alright," he said. "Everything is going to be alright," he repeated once more trying to convince himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Amy got in the car a little upset. "The stupid bitch," she yelled. "The what?" Bailey asked.  
  
"Never mind. You didn't hear that work, k?" Amy asked. "Ok Mommy," Bailey said as Matt got in the car.  
  
Matt nervously put the key in. "Matt, I'm sorry for getting involved with Samantha and Jason," Amy said apologetically. "Don't worry about it, its nothing," he replied back. "What's court and why do we have to go, Daddy?" Bailey asked curiously. "It's when you sit down in a place and a judge decides something," Matt said to her. "Ok, just wondering," Bailey said smiling. "Now where were we off to?" Matt asked jokingly. "The toy store!" Bailey screamed as Matt and Amy smiled at eachother.  
  
:: Toy store ::  
  
Amy, Matt, and Bailey went down the rows looking for toys. Bailey had picked out 5 Barbies, 2 Kens, a dollhouse, a bouncy ball, and much much more. Amy and Matt didn't have one problem with it since she had never seen anything like it. "Mommy, look. I got a Ken that looks like daddy and a barbie that looks like you!" she exclaimed with joy. Amy smiled at her and they all started to walk to the checkout. They set all the toys on the table and the man started processing them through the computer. "That'll be $78.99," the man said as Matt gave him his credit card. He swiped the card through and the receipt came out. "Here you go. Just sign there," the man said pointing to a line. As Matt signed, the man commented on what a nice family they were. They thanked him and walked out to the car.  
  
Hotel::  
  
As Bailey was sitting in the corner playing with her newly bought toys, Matt was asking Amy for advice. "I just dont know what to do Aims," he said nervously. "Matt, we have been best friends for so long, and I know you. When something is important to you, you fight for it. Now, go ahead and fight for her," Amy said caressing his face. He smiled. "Thank you Amy. But there is one problem," he said.  
  
"And what's that?" she asked confused. "Samantha can provide her with two parents, and I can't," he said looking down. She tilted his chin up with her hand. "I am here, right?" she asked looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"You'd be willing to say you can be her mom?" Matt asked. "For the past 2 days I have and I will as long as you and Bailey want me too," she said kissing his cheek. Bailey was watching all of this out of the corner of her eye and smiled. She took the Ken and Barbie that looked like them and walked up to them. "Look at Mommy and Daddy," she said as she was making the Barbie and Ken kiss. Amy and Matt started to laugh. "For me, will you two kiss?" Bailey asked happily. They both were shocked. "Sure," Amy said slowly. She then kissed Matt on the cheek. "There all better," Amy said smiling. "No, no, no, on the mouth," Bailey said making a puppy face. Amy pulled Matt aside. "What should we do?" Amy asked.  
  
He shook his head. "I think we should... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"I think we should. Just to give her a little more happiness," he said shrugging.  
  
Amy happily agreed. When they walked over to Bailey she had a humoungus smile on her face. "We'll do it for you Bailey," Matt said smiling. They both looked at eachother nervously. Matt shrugged one more time and wrapped his arms around her. When their mouths finally pressed together, Bailey started jumping up and down. Matt and Amy were so deep into the kiss. After one minute, Bailey was surprised they hadn't "come up for air". "Um...ok, you can stop," Bailey said laughing. They didn't though. They just kept on. "Ok before you guys like make out heavily, I'm going back to my toys," she said meanly. They broke off when they heard her. They both were panting and at the same time smiling. "You are very smart for a 5 year old. Where do you get all of these words from," Amy asked Bailey curiously. She shrugged. "I just hear them," she said walking to her toys. "You think we got her satisfied?" Matt asked laughing.  
  
"I would think so," Amy said laughing along with him. He hugged her tightly. "Thank you Amy. Thank you for everything," he said kissing her forehead.  
  
:: 1 week later, Cameron, NC ::  
  
Today was their court date. Matt and Amy were extremely nervous. "I'm going to lose her, I'm going to lose her," Matt said as a tear came down his eye. "Matt, relax. They can't give a sweet child like Bailey, to a bitch like Samantha," Amy said trying to make him feel better. Before he could respond, Bailey came in. "Mommy, Daddy, there is a police dude at the front door," she said. Matt shot up from where he was sitting. "What does he want?" Amy asked. "He said he wanted to talk to Daddy," she said sadly.  
  
Matt nodded and walked downstairs. "Hello officer, what can I do for you?" Matt asked.  
  
"We are here to take Bailey Saxe to court. Court rule says that neither parent can bring a child, because it can take offense to one another," he said. Matt rolled his eyes and decided not to argue. "Bailey, come down here!" he yelled. She walked down in her little strawberry dress she got when she and Amy went shopping. "Sweetie, you're going to go to court with this nice police officer, but Amy and I will see you there, k?" Matt asked trying not to cry. "Ok." The police officer took her hand and walked her out to the car. Matt watched as the car drove away. "I know I'm going to lose her," he said walking up the stairs.  
  
"Matt, don't say that. You're making it harder than you need too," Amy said rolling her eyes. He sat on the bed and rolled his head back and forth. "Here let me help you," Amy said as she got behind him. She started to give him a shoulder massage that really did take some of the stress away. "Thanks Amy, that feel good," he said smiling. He turned to her and hugged her. "Let's go get custody of Bailey," Matt said reassuringly. Amy smiled as she and Matt walked out the door.  
  
:: Court room::  
  
Everything was going well, until the question that could hurt everything was asked.  
  
"Mr. Hardy, what is your job?" Samantha's lawyer asked. He hesitated for a second but then answered. "I'm a professional wrestler," he said nervously. "Ok, and when do you get home?" the man asked.  
  
"Not very much, but I can ask my boss to give me time off," Matt said. The lawyer nodded and then asked him what was Amy's job. "She's also a professional wrestler," he said.  
  
"So that means both of you won't be home very much. How is this young girl going to live?" the man asked. "I have my father and Amy has her mother. When we come home we can gladly take care of her," Matt said angrily. "Very well, I'm done your honor," the lawyer said as Matt stepped out of the box.  
  
Next up was Samantha. She sat in the box as Matt's lawyer approached her. "My first question is, why did Mr. Hardy and Ms. Dumas find your daughter bruised and beat up in a locker room closet?" he asked sternly. "Well, as me and Bailey were walking to the arena, a guy attacked us and started beating on her. He then took her and I didn't see her again, until I got to the hospital when she was with Matt. So I believe Matt was the one who attacked us, cause he was jealous," Samantha screamed.  
  
Matt and Amy both shook their heads. That was the biggest lie they had ever heard. Pretty much everything she said was all lies. After 8 questions, the judge left and would soon return to make her decision. Matt was nervous when the judge walked back in with a file in her hand. "Today has been very hectic. Both of their stories are hard to believe, but I have come to my conclusion." "The state of North Carolina is giving Bailey Saxe to... 


	7. Chapter 7

1 Chapter 7  
  
"Bailey is going to be given to.... her mother, Samantha Saxe. Samantha smiled devishly at Matt. His heart died down. Amy closed her eyes and shook her head. Matt felt the tears well up in his eyes and he let them fall. The police officer came out with Bailey. "Let's go Daddy," she said to Matt. "Bailey, you're going to go with your mommy," Matt said wiping the tears off his face. "Oh ok," she said as she walked to Amy.  
  
"Let's go Mommy," she said smiling. "No Bailey, your real mommy," Amy said sadly. Bailey suddenly burst out crying. "But I don't want to go with her!!!!" she screamed. "I'm sorry sweetie," Matt said as the police officer picked her up. He set her down in front of a smiling Samantha.  
  
"Oh honey how are you?" Samantha beamed. Bailey gave her a mean look and didn't respond. Samantha's smile faded into a glare. She grabbed Bailey's arm and pushed her out the door. Matt watched as Bailey walked out the door. He remembered when she first showed him that little strawberry dress. In the 2 weeks he had been with her, she changed his life. He sighed as Amy wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's ok Matt. We will still get to see her and if not, she will always be in our heart," Amy said pushing a loose strand of hair out of his face. He got up and walked out, leaving Amy standing there confused.  
  
::Amy's house::  
  
She sat on the couch wondering where Matt was. She had tried to call him several times, but got nothing. She was going to get up and go find him on her own when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and saw a bloodied and wet Matt. She gasped. "Oh my god Matt," she screamed. She helped him inside at sat him on the couch. She ran into the kitchen and got a rag. She put hydrogen peroxide on it and walked back to Matt. She started to dab it on the gash on his forehead. "How the hell did this happen?" she asked worried. "Hold me Amy," he said sadly. She was confused at first but then hugged him. "I love you Amy, more than anything," he said. Her eyes widened. "What?" "I love you Amy," he repeated. She smiled at him. "I love you too," she said kissing him. They kissed heavily, until Matt picked Amy up and walked to the bedroom. He then shut the door.  
  
::Outside::  
  
Samantha was standing outside watching them. She grabbed Bailey and showed her what they were doing. "You see that Bailey?" Samantha asked shaking her. Bailey covered her eyes. "I don't look at that stuff," she said meanly. "I don't care. Don't you see, they don't care about you. They are so happy," Samantha said trying to convince Bailey. Bailey started crying. "You mean Daddy doesn't love me?" she asked. "I've been trying to tell you that for so long. That's why you never had him with you when you were born," Samantha said giving a mean glare towards Matt and Amy.  
  
"I'm sorry I was mean to you mommy, I thought they loved me," Bailey said.  
  
"It's ok honey, just know never look at Matt or that bimbo Amy again, ok?" she asked. "Never. I don't want to be with people that don't love me," Bailey said. Samantha smiled evilly and grabbed Bailey's hand. She had finally convinced her. Her next step was getting Matt to see that Bailey hated him. She smiled evilly again as they stepped into her car. Her plan was working out perfectly. 


	8. Chapter 8

1 Chapter 8  
  
When Matt and Amy woke up they smiled at eachother. "Was this right to you?" Matt asked. "Perfect," she replied back kissing the tip of his nose. "Now, all I'm worried about is Bailey," he said sadly. "You really do care about her, don't you?" Amy asked sincerely. "Yeah. I have a feeling that she is related to me, I don't know why though," he said shrugging.  
  
Amy shrugged as well and got up to take a shower.  
  
:: Samantha's house ::  
  
Bailey woke up to the sound of screeching. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and walked downstairs. There, Samantha was making what she called "breakfast." She was cutting up old bananas and pouring expired milk. Bailey made a disgusted face but walked up to her. "Hi Mommy," Bailey said. "What the hell do you want?" Samantha asked meanly. Bailey widened her eyes. Samantha realized she was supposed to be getting Bailey to like her and not Matt. "I mean, what can I do for you sweetie?" she asked sweetly. "I left all my clothes and toys at Mommy's...I mean Amy's house," Bailey said. "Forget about all of that crap, I'll get you better toys and clothes," Samantha said. The doorbell suddenly rang. Samantha opened the door and put on a snotty look when she saw it was Amy. Bailey also walked up and gave her a mean look. "Umm...I'm sorry to bother you guys, but here are Bailey's clothes and toys," Amy said politely. Samantha grabbed them and threw them across the room. "Well, can I speak to Bailey for a few minutes?" Amy asked. "No. Get out of my house," Samantha screamed. "Wait Wait," Bailey said as she ran to where her toys were. She got out her Matt and Amy dolls and walked up to Amy. "Yep, I brought them, cause I knew they were your favorite," Amy said smiling. Bailey smiled and then frowned. She shoved the dolls in Amy's face and ripped their heads off. She then threw the dolls out the door. Amy could feel tears welling up. Samantha smirked at Amy. "I hate you Amy. Like my mommy said, get out of my house," Bailey screamed. "What are you telling her Samantha?" Amy asked. "I'm teaching her that you don't hang out with bitches like you," Samantha said laughing. "Oh that's a good one...ha ha ha," Amy said sarcastically. "I saw you and Matt last night. You two seemed very happy," Samantha said. "Yeah, you guys don't even care about me," Bailey yelled. "Of course we do Bailey," Amy said softly.  
  
"My daughter isn't going to be around with you. You're a bitch that can't get none and when you finally do its with a fat ass bastard," Samantha said laughing. Anger rose through Amy's body. She raised her fist and punched Samantha in the face. Samantha flew backwards. Her nose was already bloody. Samantha screamed at her and then charged. She tackled Amy hard. They rolled around on the ground fighting. Bailey on the other hand ran up to her room and slammed the door. After a couple of punches, Samantha was the one laying on the floor hurt. Amy smiled at her.  
  
"If you want some more ass kicking, don't hesitate to ask," Amy said as she wiped the blood off her lip. She turned around and a fist hit her in the face. She immediately was seeing stars. She looked up to see Jason. He picked her up and threw her out.  
  
"If you want an ass kicking, don't hesitate to ask," Jason mimicked. He slammed the door shut. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she got in the car.  
  
:: Amy's house::  
  
She opened the door hurt, both inside and out. Matt gasped when he saw her. "Amy, what happened?" he asked shocked. Crying she screamed, "Bailey hates us Matt, she hates us! 


	9. Chapter 9

1 Chapter 9  
  
Matt was confused. " What do you mean she hates us?" he asked.  
  
"Samantha said or did something. She thinks we hate her, so now she hates us," Amy cried. Matt hugged her and told her he was going to take care of it. "Amy, I'm going to go over to her house. Jason and Samantha are going to get a beating of a lifetime," he promised. She smiled slightly and kissed him. "Wanna have breakfast?" he asked. "Yeah I'm kind of hungry," she said as Matt went into the kitchen. He grabbed 2 bowls, milk and cereal. After he poured everything in and gave her her food, she asked the big question. "Why the hell were you married to someone like Samantha?" Matt laughed a little. "It was stupid. My mistake," he said shrugging. She nodded and ate her cereal.  
  
:: Samantha's house ::  
  
Bailey was walking to her room when she heard Jason and Samantha talking. She pressed her ear against the door. "Jason, I don't know what I'm going to do. Bailey is Matt's child and if he gets too into this situation, I could lose the little brat," she said meanly. "Why do you want her? Give her to Matt," he said. "I want her because I can use her to get out of things. She's easy. She even believed that Matt and Amy don't like her," she said rolling her eyes. Jason smiled. "You had a stupid daughter, what can you do?" he asked laughing. Bailey shook her head. Her life sucked. She couldn't believe she believed her mom. She opened the door and looked sternly at Samantha and Jason. "I hate you guys," she screamed. Samantha looked at her shocked. "I'm going to my Daddy's!" she screamed. "No your not, get back here," Samantha yelled as Bailey ran out of the room. Samantha started chasing her. Bailey ran down the stairs. Samantha grabbed her leg and threw her down. "Owwwwww," Bailey cried. Samantha laughed as tears streamed down her face. Bailey held her leg. "It hurts, it hurts!" she screamed. "Oh poor baby," Samantha said sarcastically. She shook her head as Bailey started to crawl towards the door. Bailey saw a person at the door and she knew who it was. "Daddy, daddy!" she screamed. Matt heard her from outside and started to knock hard on the door. Samantha got worried because he could report her to the police. She tried to think of a plan, but was interrupted by the door being knocked down. "What the hell?" she screamed. Matt didn't care about her, he only cared about Bailey. He bent down and picked her up. "Give her back Matt," Samantha screamed. "She's coming with me, I don't care what court said, or what you say," he yelled back. Jason heard all the commotion and started to walk down the steps. He rolled his eyes when he saw it was Matt. He didn't even bother. He just walked back up the steps.  
  
Samantha stared at Jason is shock. "Baby, where are you going?" she asked confused. She shrugged and turned around to face Matt. To her surprise he was gone. She kicked the wall and ran up the stairs to talk to Jason.  
  
:: Emergency Room ::  
  
Matt cried when he saw Bailey's brilliant brown eyes tearing. He hugged her. "I'm sorry Daddy. I don't really hate you and Mommy," she said crying.  
  
"Don't worry about it, lets just see what's wrong with your leg," he said kissing her forehead. Soon enough the doctor came in and told them she had broken her leg. Matt shook his head angrily. "Dammnit," he yelled.  
  
"Here you choose the color you want," the doctor said as she held out, blue, purple, pink, red and green bandages. "Pink and purple," she said. The doctor was going to protest, but decided it was ok. After Bailey got her cast on, she and Matt got in the car. They drove home quietly. When they finally got there, he helped Bailey out of the car. He picked her up and walked to the door. He opened it and Bailey screamed when she saw what was lying along the floor. 


	10. Chapter 10

1 Chapter 10  
  
Matt set Bailey on the couch and bent down next to the body. It was Amy. He could hardly even tell it was her. Her face was so bloody. He checked her pulse and was relieved when he felt it. He quickly grabbed the nearest phone and dialed 911.  
  
Police officer: 911, What's the problem?  
  
Matt: I need help immediately  
  
Police officer: We need your location sir...  
  
After Matt told the police officer everything, they quickly rushed over. They picked her up and put her in an ambulance. As the ambulance sped off, Matt looked at Bailey. "What's going on Daddy and why was Mommy taken in that truck with lights?" Bailey asked suspiciously.  
  
"Your Mommy has been hurt, but I assure you she will be fine," Matt said convincingly. She smiled slightly. "Ok daddy, I believe you," she said hugging him. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was 8:30 p.m. "Time for bed," he said sighing. She sighed as well as he picked her up. He helped her change into her pajamas and tucked her into bed. "Goodnight sweetie," he said as he shut off the lights. "Good night Daddy," she said as he closed the door.  
  
:: Hospital ::  
  
Matt ran in as fast as he could. "Excuse me where is Ms. Amy Dumas being held?" he asked the nurse. "I believe room #860," she replied back.  
  
He ran to room 860 and indeed that's where she was. He walked up to her slowly. She looked awful. She was all bruised up. "Amy?" he asked quietly.  
  
To his surprise she opened her eyes. "Hey Matt," she said breathing hard.  
  
"Who did this to you?" he asked concerned. "The bitch and the bastard," she said laughing slightly. "I take it you mean Samantha and Jason?" he asked laughing along with her. She smiled and nodded. "I'm going to call the police. Oh and Amy, Bailey loves you and me," he said kissing her on the forehead. He smiled at her and then got his cell phone out.  
  
Police officer: 911, what's the problem?  
  
Matt: I have a patient here who has just stated who hurt her  
  
Police officer: Please state your location  
  
Matt: Cameron Central Hospital  
  
Police officer: We'll be on our way  
  
Matt smiled as he hung up the phone. Finally, Jason and Samantha would be where they belonged. 


	11. Chapter 11

1 Chapter 11  
  
:: Samantha's house ::  
  
"Well we got Amy now we need to get Bailey," Samantha said evilly.  
  
"Come on. Do you really think Matt would leave Bailey home alone?" Jason asked. "It's worth a try. He's probably so into how Amy's doing, her forgot about her," Samantha said. "Ok fine. Let's go," he said. They then walked out the door prepared to go to Amy's house.  
  
::Hospital::  
  
Matt had just gotten done talking with the police officers. "We are going to go to their house right now and have them arrested, ok Mr. Hardy?" the policeman asked. "Yes sir." Matt walked back into Amy's room and told her he was going to go back to the house, but he will be back asap. He kissed her lightly and then headed off.  
  
::Amy's house::  
  
Samantha and Jason picked the lock and got in. "Her rooms upstairs," Samantha said. She had said it so loud that Bailey heard her. Bailey rolled out of bed. She tried her hardest to move with her cast. She thought fast and got under the bed, whimpering as she moved. The door opened.  
  
"Bailey are you here?" Samantha asked. "Check in the bathroom and I'll check in the closet," Jason whispered. Samantha checked in the bathroom and grunted when nothing was there. "She ain't in the bathroom," Samantha said. "She isn't in the closet either," Jason replied back.  
  
They looked around the room a little more and found nothing. Then when they were about to leave, a thought came to Jason. He looked at Samantha and pointed to underneath the bed. They both smiled at each other evilly.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt was driving home. He thought of Bailey and smiled. Then he pictured Samantha and Jason in jail. He smiled one more time, not knowing about anything that was going on at the house. 


	12. Chapter 12

1 Chapter 12  
  
Matt walked through the front door happily. He walked up the steps and into Bailey's room. His heart sank when he saw her room. Everything was broken. He raked his hands through his hair. How could he be so stupid and leave her home alone? "Bailey!" he yelled thinking she might be someplace. He suddenly heard a whisper. "I'm here daddy." He looked underneath the bed and was surprised when he saw Bailey there. He pulled her out from underneath. "What were you doing down there?" he asked confused. "Jason and Samantha were here. They wanted to take me and do things," she cried. "Don't worry. They are going to jail and you'll never have to see them again," he said hugging her. She breathed in a sigh of relief. Matt opened his mouth to speak, when Jason walked though the door holding a gun. Matt immediately held Bailey closer. "Just hand her over and everything will be ok," Jason said slowly. "Come on dude. Think about this. She loves me and Amy, not you and Sam," Matt said as Bailey started to cry. "Just pass her over," Samantha said impatiently. "No, I'm not giving her to y'all," Matt yelled. A shot suddenly was heard. Bailey screamed. She turned to Matt and saw blood pouring out of his mouth. He let go of her and fell back. Samantha grabbed a crying Bailey. "Daddy. Please help me!" she screamed. Jason walked to Matt and put the gun in his hand. He then walked down the stairs and joined Samantha and Bailey. "Did you put the gun in his hand?" she asked. "Yeah. Everything's under control," he said kissing her. Samantha looked at Bailey meanly. Bailey then spit in her face. Samantha put on a disgusted look and raised her arm up to hit Bailey. Before she could, the door burst open. Samantha and Jason looked shocked at the person that's standing there. 


	13. Chapter 13

1 Chapter 13  
  
Samantha put Bailey down and both she and Jason put their hands above their heads. The officer put them both in handcuffs. "Mr., My daddy is hurt!" Bailey screamed. Another officer came in and followed her to her bedroom. The officer walked up to Matt and checked his pulse. "Very slow, we need to get him to a hospital," the officer said to another officer. The EMT's came up and picked up Matt. They put him in the ambulance. As soon as the ambulance drove off, a police officer walked up to Bailey.  
  
"Hi. Who are you?" the man asked. "I'm Bailey," she said smiling.  
  
"Are you Bailey Saxe?" he asked. "No. I'm Bailey Hardy," she said proudly.  
  
The officer took her hand. "Let's go to the hospital to see both your mommy and daddy." Bailey nodded.  
  
::Hospital::  
  
Matt laid in the bed sick. The bullet had been taken out and he had been patched up. He looked out the window. He was happy that Samantha and Jason were locked away, but was worried about Amy and Bailey. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hey Matt," Amy said walking over. He smiled as she leaned down and kissed him. "Is Bailey ok?" he asked worried. "She's fine. Now our main concern is you. How are you?" she asked concerned. "Never been better," he said sarcastically.  
  
She leaned down to kiss him again when Bailey came in. "Yo Dude and Dudet," she said laughing. Amy shook her head. "You are the cutest little thing," Amy said hugging Bailey. "How are you Daddy and Mommy?" she asked. "We are doing fine honey," Amy said. She picked up Bailey and set her near Matt. The three of them hugged. These past days had been the most hectic they had ever experienced.  
  
::3 months later, Floyd Lamb Park::  
  
The three of them were having a picnic in the middle of the park. They almost got thrown out because of Bailey throwing food everywhere. Bailey was playing on the swing set, when Matt motioned her over. He whispered something in her ear. She smiled and walked to Amy.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Mommy, Happy Birthday to you," Bailey screamed. Amy smiled and hugged her. "Thank you sweetie," she replied kissing her cheek.  
  
"Now, my daddy would like to present to you his present," she said happily. "I would?" he asked.  
  
"Yes of course Daddy. You told me that you wanted to give her-----but Matt cut her off by placing his hand on her mouth. "Go play sweetie," he said smiling. She gave him a mean glare and ran off. He got up and took Amy's hands. She then stood up as well. "Amy, I love you so much," he said kissing her neck. She smiled and told him she loved him too. He grabbed a flower and gave it to her. "This flower reminds me of you, its beautiful," he said smiling. She looked at the flower and gasped when she saw the middle part was a diamond. She ripped the flower apart and revealed it to be an engagement ring. He smiled and kneeled down. "Amy Dumas, will you marry me?" he asked nervously. She thought for a second and then smiled. "No." 


	14. Chapter 14

1 Chapter 14  
  
His heart stopped for a second. He got up sadly. "No?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and placed her hands on his cheek. "Of course I will Matt. I love you," she said kissing him. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her. Bailey came running over. "So did she say yes?" she asked Matt. He laughed and picked up Bailey. "Yes sweetie, she said yes," he said as Bailey kissed his cheek. He then pulled Amy to him and all three walked out of the park arm in arm.  
  
:: Wedding Day, June 3,2002::  
  
Matt nervously stood next to the priest. He was fidgeting with his hair for no apparent reason. "Calm down son," the priest told him. Matt nodded and awaited Amy's arrival. The lady started playing the song and out came Bailey. She was wearing a white fluffy dress. She started throwing the flowers at people. Matt shook his head and laughed. She skipped down the aisle and joined Matt. Matt looked at her and smiled. He then looked up and gasped when he saw Amy. She looked beautiful. Her long, white dress was flowing to the ground. He smiled at her when she smiled at him. She walked up to him and they joined hands. The priest started saying what he says and finally got to the most important part.  
  
"Amy Christine Dumas, do you take Matthew Moore Hardy as your lawful wedded husband?" She smiled at him. "I do." Matt blew out a breath he had no idea he was holding. "Matthew Moore Hardy, do you take Amy Christine Dumas as your lawful wedded wife?" "No." Amy looked at him weirdly. Everyone sitting in their chairs gasped. He smiled at her. "Of course I do Amy, I love you." She gave him a mean look, but then smiled. "Very well. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Matt lifted up her veil and kissed her softly. The crowd clapped. They kept kissing until Bailey threw a flower at Matt's head. He looked at her and laughed.LC"Excuse me. I think your forgetting someone," she joked.  
  
He laughed and let her in. Matt and Amy both kissed her on the cheek. Once again they walked out arm in arm. All of their dreams had definitely come true and they knew they'd live happily ever after.  
  
The End 


End file.
